Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Guardianes de la Luz
by Imperatrum
Summary: Un Mudkip se despierta en un mundo desconocido, convencido de que es un humano. Ahora, junto con sus nuevos amigos, debe encontrar las respuestas que busca, a la vez que intenta salvar el mundo de un ancestral poder...
1. Introducción: Noche Accidentada

_Nota del Autor: Muy buenas a todos y a todas. Este es el primer fanfiction que escribo aquí, en , así que no tengo mucha experiencia. Realmente, de hecho, traté de postear esta historia antes, pero no me gustó el resultado, y decidí comenzarla de nuevo, enfocada desde otro punto de vista. Espero que os guste, y, si es así, que hagáis review, y que pueda seguir escribiendo varias temporadas de esto. Y, ahora, ¡a disfrutar!_

* * *

**_INTRODUCCIÓN: NOCHE ACCIDENTADA_**

_"Bien... ¿está todo dispuesto?"_

_"_Sí, lo está. Tan solo cierra los ojos... y relájate. No sentirás nada."

_"De acuerdo... avísame cuando termine todo... estas cosas me-"_

"¡No! ¡E-espera, esto no...! ¡Esto no debía ocurrir!"

_"¿Eh? ¿Que ocurre?"_

"¡No, vete! ¡A-aléjate! ¡AAAAAAAH!"

*Thump*

**Bosque Sombrío**

Cyan se tapó los oídos con sus patas delanteras. El sonido que las explosiones causaban era terrible, y, aunque se había alejado ya medio kilómetro, podía oírlas como si las tuviera al lado. Agotado, se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, esperando, deseando que no hubiera nadie cerca. Ya tenía suficientes preocupaciones para que, precisamente en ese momento, un Haunter o un Trevenant saliera de la maleza y lo atacara. Sin embargo, todo parecía muy calmado.

_"Las explosiones y el fuego deben de haber ahuyentado a todos los Pokémon salvajes. Eso es bueno… de momento. Pero no debo distraerme… debo seguir corriendo. Hasta el amanecer al menos. No puedo dejar que me encuentren… y soy demasiado mal actor para hacerme pasar por un Pokémon salvaje."_

Con este pensamiento, retomó su idea inicial: correr. Continuó atravesando el Bosque Sombrío a la mayor velocidad que sus cortas patas de Cyndaquil le permitían. Pero sabía que, tarde o temprano, tendría que detenerse para descansar. Solo esperaba que eso ocurriera más tarde que temprano.

**Villa Plata**

Grunt, entre jadeos, apartó con su cuchilla otro pedazo de madera calcinada de su camino. Casi perdiendo el control, gritó.

-¡Tú, maldito loco! ¿Te parece normal arriesgar así la vida de los demás agentes? ¡Podrías haber acabado con las vidas de muchos de los nuestros!

Le gritaba a un siniestro Bisharp que se alzaba entre las llamas, de espaldas a él. Llevaba puesta una capa negra con capucha, que lo volvía incluso más tétrico. El Bisharp, sin mostrar el más mínimo sentimiento ante los gritos de su compañero, se giró y le habló.

-Encárgate de limpiar la zona de cadáveres. -Dijo, con una profunda y grave voz- Yo me llevaré a los prisioneros. Nuestro líder nos espera.

Grunt casi no podía aguantar la ira. Poniéndose en posición de combate, encaró al Bisharp.

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? ¡No vas a darme órdenes, maldito creído! ¡Harper, te lo advierto: si sigues comportándote así, tus propios soldados serán los que te maten, y me ahorrarán trabajo!

De nuevo, Harper ignoró a su compañero. Continuó caminando, directo a la zona en la que retenían a los prisioneros. El Garchomp, esta vez, respiró hondo y se relajó. Se dejaba llevar demasiado por la ira. _"Es algo nato en mí, supongo. A veces desearía ser un Dragonite. Esos malditos sí que saben controlar sus sentimientos."_

Una vez relajado, alzó la vista para poder observar Villa Plata… o lo que quedaba de ella. Harper y él habían sido enviados para matar y capturar a todo residente de la Villa, además de encargarse de arrasarla, aunque no se les habían dado motivos para hacerlo. Pero así eran la mayoría los trabajos que la Corporación de Inteligencia les asignaba. Rápidos, sencillos, y, lo más importante, totalmente exentos de preguntas. Pero, aún así, era reconfortante servir a aquella causa. La causa que aseguraría la victoria contra los traidores, la causa que limpiaría Petraria de la calaña más nauseabunda que aquel mundo había conocido.

Y, sin pensarlo más, comenzó a quemar cadáveres.

**Corazón del Bosque Sombrío**

Cyan se desplomó. No podía caminar más, y sentía que las fuerzas lo abandonaban poco a poco. Tirando de sus últimas fuerzas, se dejó caer entre unos arbustos, para evitar ser visto si pasaba alguien. Respirando hondo, sacó una manzana de su bolsa de viaje, y le dio un placentero mordisco. Solo entonces, en la tranquilidad del bosque nocturno, comenzó a asimilar la situación.

_"Papá… mamá… ¿estaréis bien?"_

Recordó la última visión que tuvo de sus padres. Su padre, un regio Emboar, le dio una pequeña bolsa de viaje y lo empujó fuera de casa por la puerta trasera. Su madre, una Thyplosion, lo abrazó fuertemente antes de dejarlo ir, para luego girarse y tratar de defender la Villa junto con su marido. Cyan no miró atrás, sabiendo que lo que vería podría no gustarle. Pero algo, muy hondo dentro de él, le decía que sus padres seguían con vida. A la Corporación de Inteligencia le encantaba coger prisioneros, según lo que había oído.

Mientras cavilaba sobre esto, dejó que sus entrecerrados ojos se adaptaran a la oscuridad. Al ser un Cyndaquil, sus ojos no estaban del todo desarrollados, y, por lo tanto, eran apenas una franja en su cara. Aún así, podía ver bastante bien, y, si su visión le fallaba, tenía su maravilloso olfato. Sin embargo, esta vez fue su visión la que detectó un extraño bulto azul derribado en el suelo, a unos metros de su posición. Alzó la cabeza para tratar de identificarlo, y, con un par de vistazos, dedujo que se trataba de un Pokémon.

_"Vaya, a ese Pokémon le ocurre algo… no creo que se quedase dormido ahí. Tiene más aspecto de haberse golpeado y desmayado. O… a lo mejor está muerto."_

Se pensó dos veces la posibilidad de acercarse. No podía descartar la posibilidad de que aquel Pokémon fuera hostil. Además, era azul. Y un Pokémon azul, por lo general, estaba asociado al elemento Agua. Siendo como era un Pokémon de tipo Fuego, Cyan tenía miedo de que lo machacara con una tromba de agua.

Finalmente, reunió valor y se acercó a él. Se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, y, mirándolo atentamente, pudo distinguir su respiración.

_"Todavía respira… por lo que aún sigue vivo. Ay, todavía no se si eso es bueno o malo."_

Se detuvo a observar al pequeño Pokémon. Por su fisionomía, parecía cuadrúpedo, ya que tenía cuatro cortas patitas saliendo de sus costados. Tenía una aleta grande en la cabeza, y otras tres, de color naranja y más pequeñas, en cada mejilla. Además, poseía lo que parecía ser una aleta caudal en la parte trasera de su cuerpo. Sin lugar a dudas, era un tipo Agua. Aunque Cyan nunca había visto a aquel Pokémon… principalmente, porque no había salido de los alrededores de Villa Plata nunca.

Justo en aquel momento, el desconocido Pokémon comenzó a moverse. Cyan sintió un escalofrío a través de su columna vertebral. El desconocido se levantó sobre sus cuatro patas, aún tambaleándose. Mientras Cyan lo miraba atónito, hasta que se decidió a ayudarlo. El Pokémon, confuso, se quedó observándolo extrañado.

-Hola… -Acertó a decir Cyan- ¿te encuentras bien? Lo digo porque estabas ahí desmayado…

El Pokémon lo miraba con ojos como platos.

-Eres un… Cyndaquil… y… ¿acabas de hablar?

Cyan se sorprendió ante la pregunta.

-Pues claro… ¿tengo acaso pinta de Pokémon salvaje? -Al no obtener respuesta, añadió- Y tu eres un… maldita sea, he oído hablar de tu especie, pero ahora mismo no recuerdo el nombre.

El Pokémon azul se miró el cuerpo.

-Así que… es cierto. Soy un Pokémon. Vaya, esto es lo más raro que me ha pasado nunca. -Notando que Cyan lo miraba de forma extraña, decidió explicarse- No estoy seguro de si debería contártelo, pero ¡qué diablos!, tengo que poder confíar en alguien. Verás, aunque pueda parecer un Pokémon… soy un humano. No sé cómo, ni por qué, pero, hace un rato, me he encontrado a mí mismo transformado en un Pokémon, y, del susto, me desmayé. Por si eso fuera poco… no recuerdo absolutamente nada de mi vida antes de transformarme.

Cyan rió nerviosamente, al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza con una pata.

_"Este tipo… ¿estará mal de la cabeza? ¿De dónde ha sacado todo eso? Y, por otro lado ¿qué pasa si es real lo que cuenta? No tengo ni la más remota idea, pero de momento… creo que será mejor confiar en él. No me parece el tipo de Pokémon que intentaría robarme."_

-Bueno, eso es… horrible, colega. -Dijo al fin, tratando de sonar natural- Vete acostumbrando a que los Pokémon hablen, porque, en este mundo, todos lo hacemos. Por cierto, me llamo Cyan.

-Encantado de conocerte, eh, Cyan… ¿sabes lo raro que se me hace decirle eso a un Pokémon? -Al ver que Cyan lo miraba con una expresión entre lo ofendido y lo extrañado, rectificó- Er… lo siento. Bueno, como podrás comprender, yo… no recuerdo mi propio nombre.

Cyan, en un arrebato, pegó un salto.

-¡Mudkip! ¡Eso es! ¡Eres un Mudkip! Sabía que había oído hablar de…

La frase del Cyndaquil se vio interrumpida por un chasquido. Cuando los dos Pokémon se giraron hasta el lugar del que provenía, vieron a un Pokémon alto y regordete, con varios bultos alrededor de su cuello, y a uno mucho más pequeño, con alas, de color negro y pico torcido, encaramado a una rama.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿que tenemos aquí, Guts? -Dijo el Pokémon alado, mirándolos con desdén- Parece que estos dos renacuajos se han perdido.

El otro, el que al parecer se llamaba Guts, soltó una risa boba. Su voz se asemejaba más a un conjunto de voces que a una sola. Cuando se acercó, pudieron ver que tenía varias cabezas pegadas a su cuello, y una especie de palmera saliendo de entre todas ellas.

-¡Sí, ya lo creo! Sería una pena que alguien les robara ¿verdad?

Antes de que pudieran hacer nada, Guts lanzó dos potentes rayos de energía psíquica, que derribó a los dos pequeños Pokémon.

-Vamos a ver que llevas en esa bolsa, rata de fuego -Dijo el más pequeño, a la vez que planeaba hasta Cyan, y le arrebataba la bolsa con su pata izquierda- Veamos…

Entonces, el pequeño claro se llenó de luz. Todos los presentes cerraron los ojos para evitar que la luz los cegara. Un nuevo Pokémon había aparecido en el centro del claro cuando volvieron a abrirlos, entre los criminales y los pequeños. Era de color amarillo, casi tan alto como Guts, y con adornos negros alrededor de su cuerpo. Su cuello era largo, y al final de su cabeza portaba dos pequeños cuernos negros. En la punta de su cola, una bola roja emanaba luz.

Cyan se arrastró hacia su nuevo compañero, y le susurró al oído.

-Conozco a ese… es un Ampharos. No sé qué está haciendo por aquí, pero tiene cara de pocos amigos…

El Ampharos miró con furia a los dos criminales.

-Sois de lo peor… ¿ahora os dedicáis a robar a niños? ¿Tan bajo habéis caído, asquerosos rufianes?

El Pokémon negro retrocedió, asustado. Mirando fijamente al Ampharos, arrojó la bolsa a sus pies.

-Eh, Guts. Creo que no hay nada interesante en esa bolsa de pacotilla. Podemos dar por finalizada la visita.

Guts, sin pensárselo dos veces, echó a correr, seguido de cerca por el pequeño pájaro. El Ampharos no apartó la vista de ellos hasta que los perdió de vista. Luego, se dirigió hacia Cyan y su compañero. Les entregó la bolsa.

-Habrase visto… atacar a niños indefensos… sin duda esos dos merecían algo más que un escarmiento. -Ayudó a los dos niños a ponerse en pie- De todas formas… ¿qué hacíais en el bosque a estas horas? ¿Acaso sois fugitivos de Villa Plata?

Cyan, después de mirar súbitamente a su colega Mudkip, se decidió a resumirle la historia. Le contó sobre su huida, y sobre cómo había encontrado al Mudkip tendido en el suelo, pero, por si acaso, se saltó lo concerniente a su condición de humano.

-Ya veo… bueno, no es buena idea que os quedéis aquí toda la noche. Seguidme, os pondré a salvo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, los dos Pokémon siguieron al Ampharos, adentrándose en el bosque.

* * *

_Y esa ha sido la introducción. Como podéis ver, introduce a los personajes principales, tanto protagonistas como antagonistas, a la historia. Espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña introducción. Procuraré subir al menos un capítulo a la semana. ¡Hasta otra!_


	2. Capítulo 1: Refugio

**_CAPÍTULO 1: REFUGIO_**

**Senda Escarpada**

En mitad de la noche, una curiosa comitiva atravesaba una senda entre montañas. Un Ampharos con aspecto entusiasta lideraba la marcha, iluminando el camino con su cola. Detrás de él, un Cyndaquil y un Mudkip intercambiaban ideas.

-Bien… ¿qué te parece Muddy? -Interrogó Cyan, intentando, por décima vez, dar un nombre que le gustara al Mudkip. Éste, de nuevo, negó con la cabeza.

En ese momento, el Ampharos (que había afirmado llamarse Lugnos) levantó la cabeza y se unió a la conversación.

-¿Qué tal Marvin? Es un nombre que no muchos Mudkip usan. Y, como, según ha dicho tu amigo, solo va a ser provisional, no creo que importe demasiado. Quiero decir, que cuando recuperes tu memoria, recuperarás tu anterior nombre.

El Mudkip se lo pensó dos veces, no muy seguro de si le gustaba el nombre.

_"Pero tiene razón… solo es provisional. Lo usaré sólo hasta que recupere mi nombre original. Y, por mi propio bien, espero que sea pronto."_

-Sí, me gusta Marvin. -Dijo finalmente- Es bonito.

Lugnos le respondió con una sonrisa de complicidad, y volvió a girar la cabeza para mirar al frente. Nada más hacerlo, se detuvo y les indicó que se quedaran quietos con la mano.

-He visto algo ahí dentro… -Dijo, entrecerrando los ojos.- Creo que sé lo que es, pero será mejor que lo confirme. Tranquilos, chicos, lo más probable es que sea un pokémon salvaje, pero… siempre es buena idea asegurarse de que no nos están espiando.

Estaba mirando fijamente una pequeña cueva. Tras unas comprobaciones, entró, listo para acribillar a rayos a todo aquel que se le cruzara por el camino. Por precaución, atenuó la luz de su cola, dejándola en el nivel justo para ser capaz de ver lo que tenía delante. Tras unos segundos, salió de nuevo.

-Falsa alarma, chicos. Es una amiga. -Les informó, mucho más relajado.

-¿Una… amiga? -Cyan parecía confundido.

De dentro de la cueva surgió una pokémon de color morado, con una especie de sombrero, y levitando a medio metro del suelo. Tenía toda la pinta de ser una pokémon Fantasma. El pokémon, cuando vio a Marvin y Cyan, sonrió.

-Vaya, Lugnos, que cosas más monas llevas esta noche contigo. -Declaró la pokémon, mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿Has tenido problemas para volver, querido?

Lugnos negó con la cabeza.

-Todo fue bien, no hay que darle importancia. Logré esquivar a los miembros de la Corporación, pero no pude hacer nada por los prisioneros. Si tuviera a alguien conmigo… -Se lamentó, frustrado. Al ver que la expresión de su amiga se ensombrecía, se decidió a cambiar de tema.- Y, bueno, estos dos son… digamos que son mis protegidos. Los libré de un atraco. Mi intención era llevármelos a la base, porque rondando el bosque no están seguros. Probablemente Nethar mande a más efectivos a rastrear el bosque durante el día de hoy. -Se giró hacia sus "protegidos"- Chicos, os presento a Darla, la Mismagius. Darla, estos dos son Cyan, el Cyndaquil y Marvin, el Mudkip.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Pero si son una monada! ¡Encantada de conoceros, pequeños! -Les mostró la mejor de sus reverencias y se volvió hacia Lugnos de nuevo- Oye, Astrid te va a comer vivo si llevas a estos dos a la base. Es muy estricta con ese tipo de cosas.

-No te preocupes -Le respondió el Ampharos- Me encargaré de que los deje quedarse allí, al menos por esta noche. No creo que quiera que dos pokémon inocentes caigan en manos de la Corporación. Y, hablando de eso, creo que deberíamos continuar nuestro camino hacia la base. Retomemos la marcha.

Confundido, Marvin se acercó a Cyan y le preguntó, con toda la discreción posible:

-Oye, Cyan… ¿tú sabes qué es esa "Corporación" de la que tanto hablan? ¿Es algo malo?

Cyan lo miró como si fuera la primera vez que alguien le preguntaba eso.

-¿Ni siquiera te acuerdas… de eso? -Marvin negó con la cabeza- Deja que adivine ¿tampoco recuerdas en qué país estás? -De nuevo, obtuvo una respuesta negativa- Vaya… oye, será mejor que lo hablemos todo cuando lleguemos a… a donde sea que nos estén llevando. Tú mientras tanto mantén la boca cerrada.

El camino se hizo mucho más ameno acompañado de Darla. Marvin y Cyan no tardaron en descubrir que se trataba de una Mismagius encantadora, con unos modales y un comportamiento impecables.

Cuando Darla estaba terminando su relato acerca de cómo derrotó a tres Rampardos sin usar un sólo movimiento, la extraña comitiva llegó a una zona del camino mucho más estrecha que el resto. Se detuvieron, y Lugnos se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie más alrededor. Después de girar varias veces la cabeza, golpeó una losa natural que sobresalía del lateral del camino. Luego, repitió el proceso con otra, y con otra más, hasta un total de ocho. Entonces, ante los asombrados ojos de los pequeños pokémon, la pared que marcaba el final del sendero comenzó a moverse. Cyan y Marvin retrocedieron asombrados mientras un pedazo de la pared se levantaba, dejando ver una cueva oculta.

Lugnos, sin mirar a sus acompañantes, entró. Al ver que no se movían, Darla los instigó a continuar.

-¡Venga, pequeños! ¿A qué esperáis? ¡Ya casi hemos llegado! -Dijo, mostrando su más sincera sonrisa.

_"¿Llegado? ¿Llegado a dónde? ¿A dónde nos están llevando estos dos?" _Se preguntó Marvin. _"Bueno… dondequiera que nos estén llevando, ya estamos cerca, así que…"_

Marvin, tragando saliva, se adelantó. Cyan, temiendo quedarse solo, lo siguió casi inmediatamente, por delante de Darla, que todavía mostraba su sonrisa habitual. Nada más pusieron un pie dentro de la cueva, la puerta se cerró. Aunque el lugar estaba en completa penumbra, la luz de la cola de Lugnos les ayudó a ver lo que tenían delante. La cueva no era nada especial; de hecho, no era nada distinto a cualquier otra cueva. Pero Lugnos parecía bastante aliviado de estar allí dentro, al igual que Darla.

Después de varios minutos de caminar a lo largo de varias encrucijadas en las que cualquier pokémon que no conociera el lugar se acabaría perdiendo, llegaron a una puerta de hierro, bastante simple, que bloqueaba el paso. Lugnos la golpeó tres veces. Tras esto, se abrió una trampilla en la puerta, dejando ver unos ojos bastante intimidantes, con unas pupilas negras como la noche.

-¿La contraseña? -Preguntó el presunto dueño de los ojos.

Lugnos dijo algo en voz muy baja, algo que los demás no pudieron oír. Los ojos miraron a Darla y los chicos. Después de otras palabras inaudibles por parte de Lugnos, la trampilla se cerró, y la gran puerta de hierro se abrió. Los cuatro pokémon entraron. Lo que Marvin y Cyan vieron allí no era lo que se esperaban. Se trataba de una gran sala, que se asemejaba bastante a una recepción. El interior estaba recubierto de madera, y había varios bancos en los extremos. Una gran lámpara colgante iluminaba la estancia completa. Los dos amigos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Lugnos los miró divertido.

-Bienvenidos a nuestra base. ¿Sorprendidos?

Cyan no podía hablar de lo pasmado que estaba, pero Marvin decidió interrogar a Lugnos.

-Oye, eh… Lugnos. ¿De verdad vivís aquí? Quiero decir… ¿para qué tanta seguridad?

-Oh, tan solo nos ocultamos de la Corporación de Inteligencia. Por si no te has dado cuenta, somos una sociedad oculta. Nos encargamos de defender nuestra patria de la Corporación, y, en un futuro, de librarnos finalmente de esos villanos.

-Ah… claro, la Corporación. -Concluyó Marvin, recordando lo que Cyan le había dicho acerca de mantener la boca cerrada.

En ese momento, el pokémon que les había abierto la puerta se mostró. Era un Granbull de mediana estatura, un poco más bajo que Lugnos. Entre carcajadas, abrazó al Ampharos.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Pero mira quién ha vuelto! Colegas, no sabéis lo preocupados que tenéis a los de allá. ¡Serán mariconazos! -Soltó de una sonora carcajada, al tiempo que se separaba de su amigo- ¡Pero yo sabía que volveríais sanos y salvos! ¡Venga, id a saludar a esos Rattatas muertos de miedo!

Lugnos le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

-A eso vamos, Buck. Ah, y espero que no te moleste que me haya traído a un par de amigos.

El Granbull se encogió de hombros.

-Oye, no soy yo el que tiene que estar molesto, sabes que por mí no hay problema. Pero no sé si a Astrid le hará mucha gracia que traigas compañía…

-No te preocupes por Astrid. Sé manejarme con ella. Y estoy seguro de que Palus me apoyará. Venga chicos, ¡seguidme!

Darla, Marvin y Cyan le obedecieron, yendo a pocos pasos detrás de él. Usaron una de las muchas salidas de la sala, pasando por un corredor bastante amplio. Cyan todavía estaba impresionado por el descubrimiento de aquel lugar, pero eso no le impidió dirigirse a Darla.

-Sra. Darla… ¿de qué va todo esto? ¿Para qué nos han traído aquí?

-La verdad… no tengo ni la más remota idea. Lugnos no suele recoger a pokémon todas las noches. Lo más seguro es que se deba al ataque a Villa Plata. Supongo que temía que dos pokémon tan pequeños como vosotros corrieran peligro. A no ser… -Se detuvo, mirando a la nada como si se le acabara de ocurrir una idea- la verdad, tiene sentido… Pero, de cualquier forma, _no_ me llames "Sra. Darla". No me gusta.

Sin terminar la frase anterior, continuó avanzando. Cyan y Marvin se miraron, confusos, pero rápidamente retomaron la marcha. Lugnos ya se les había adelantado, y estaba entrando en una cámara grande y bien iluminada. Entraron después de él, y vieron lo que había allí dentro.

Una gran cantidad de pokémon estaba reunida allí. El lugar tenía aspecto de comedor, y todos los presentes se servían comida, o charlaban con sus compañeros de mesa. Cuando entraron ellos, sin embargo, varios de ellos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la entrada, y murmuraron algo. De repente, un pokémon grande, de color azul y con varias aletas en su cuerpo, se les acercó, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Por Arceus! ¡Lugnos y Darla! ¡No sabéis lo asustados que estábamos! Tardabais tanto que… creí que no os volvería a ver. Estaba a punto de salir yo mismo a buscaros, como puedes ver -Aclaró, señalando una bolsa de viaje que colgaba de su hombro -Astrid está preocupada también, aunque no me lo diga… ya sabes cómo es. Nunca deja que sus debilidades salgan a flote.

Marvin se quedó mirando al recién llegado. Había una obvia conexión entre ellos, aunque no dijo nada para no meter la pata. De todas formas, sus dudas fueron resueltas casi al instante, cuando el pokémon lo miró.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Quiénes son estos dos, Lugnos? -Preguntó, mirando al dúo- Me has traído un descendiente ¿es eso, verdad? ¿Tan viejo estoy? -Bromeó.

-No, Palus. Se trata de dos pokémon que encontré perdidos en el bosque. Llegué a tiempo de salvarlos de esos dos saqueadores que siempre nos estorban tanto. Créeme, que uno de ellos sea de tu especie es pura coincidencia.

Cyan le habló a Marvin.

-¡Claro! Él es un Swampert. No estaba seguro, porque hay pokémon que se asemejan a otros sin tener relación…

Palus, poniendo cara de circunstancias, habló de nuevo.

-Si tu intención es que se queden esta noche, tendrás que hablar con Astrid… la Pokémon más oportuna que he conocido, por cierto -Añadió, en voz alta, mirando un punto por encima de la cabeza de Lugnos.

Todos giraron sus cabezas para verla. Ante sus ojos, apareció entonces una hermosa Ninetales, con sus nueve colas en alto, atravesando el umbral de la puerta con majestuosidad, y aproximándose haciendo gala de la máxima elegancia y firmeza. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, comenzó a hablar.

-Por lo que parece has vuelto de tu misión de reconocimiento, Lugnos. Y no solo eso, también te has traído a Darla. Me alegro de que ambos estéis bien. No podemos permitirnos perder a dos de nuestros mejores agentes. -Con disimulo, desvió la mirada hacia los pequeños- ¿Estos dos son cadetes? No recuerdo haberlos visto nunca…

Lugnos se adelantó, y le habló.

-Astrid, de eso quería hablarte. Estos dos Pokémon… los encontré en el bosque, cuando regresaba. No tienen a nadie… y uno de ellos tiene amnesia. Por favor, déjalos quedarse aquí solo durante una noche.

La Ninetales entrecerró los ojos.

-Conoces las normas. Y, aunque las conoces, te las has saltado. ¡Las normas prohíben terminantemente la entrada de cualquier pokémon ajeno a los Guardianes!

Palus se pronunció, situándose entre Lugnos y Astrid.

-¡Solo son unos críos! ¡Déjalos quedarse durante un solo día, al menos!

Astrid miró al Swampert desafiante.

-Puede que tengamos el mismo rango, pero las normas son las normas. Tus decisiones no pueden contradecirlas. Ningún Pokémon que no pertenezca a la organización puede acceder a este lugar.

Justo después de que la Ninetales dijera esto, la cara de Palus cambió por completo. Sus facciones se relajaron, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-La verdad es que… tienes razón. Ningún Pokémon_ ajeno_ a los Guardianes puede quedarse en la base. Pero… ¿y si ellos _no_ fueran ajenos a los Guardianes?

Astrid frunció el ceño.

-¿A dónde quieres ir a parar?

-Es sencillo -respondió el Swampert, resuelto- Podemos proponerles unirse a los Guardianes.

Marvin sintió como si su mandíbula cayera al suelo. Él y Cyan cruzaron su mirada,

-Eres un bastardo… usas cualquier excusa para reclutar cadetes ¿eh? -dijo Astrid, con un matiz de complicidad en su voz- No tengo ningún inconveniente en que se unan a nosotros, pero te lo advierto… como resulten ser una carga o no tengan las cualidades necesarias, ¡tú cargarás con la culpa!

Palus agitó su mano, restándole importancia.

-Estarán a la altura. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué decís vosotros dos?

Cyan miró a Marvin, como si realmente quisiera aceptar la propuesta.

-La verdad es que… esto puede servirme para encontrar a mis padres. Y, pensándolo bien, es lo único que puedo hacer si quiero sobrevivir de momento. ¿Qué me dices, Marvin? ¿A ti te parece bien?

Marvin dudó unos instantes.

_"No tengo nada que perder… no sé nada sobre este mundo, ni sobre mis poderes… y Cyan tiene razón. Es la única manera de que nos dejen vivir aquí. Bueno, supongo que no será tan duro."_

Ni siquiera habló. Tan solo asintió con la cabeza, totalmente seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Palus sonrió, y se dirigió a Darla.

-Darla, querida, llévalos a su habitación. Estarán cansados, y mañana les espera un día agotador.

Darla se les acercó, pidiéndoles con sus perfectos modales que la siguieran. Cruzaron una de las muchas puertas que salían de la sala, y desaparecieron de la vista de Astrid.

-Lamento que vuestro primer encuentro con Astrid no haya sido precisamente agradable. -Dijo la Mismagius- Pero me alegro por vosotros. Ser aceptado en los Guardianes de Pellaria es una de las mejores cosas que le pueden pasar a uno. Espero que estéis a la altura y que nos ayudéis a luchar contra la Corporación.

Atravesaron el pasillo, y llegaron a una puerta en el final de la pared izquierda.

-Esta es la habitación auxiliar. Tiene tres camas, y es bastante cómoda, pero ya os encontraremos otro lugar para dormir.

Cuando los dos Pokémon entraron, Darla les dedicó una sonrisa.

-Dulces sueños.


End file.
